


Daddy

by Cerfblanc



Series: Teen Sam & Nathan [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant, Kink, M/M, Roleplay, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerfblanc/pseuds/Cerfblanc
Summary: "Bend over, sweetheart."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was first requested by Gloriousfacetiger on Tumblr, I'm still working on the other requests, but feel free to comment an idea in mind!

_Nathan_

_~_

_Who's idea was it anyway?_

"Where's Mom?"

"Gone out for a couple of hours."

Perhaps I made it up — having a different sort of relationship with my older brother.

It wasn't just the brotherly-love, the bickering, or the occasional scream we tended to throw at each other whenever we weren't being listened to.

At first I didn't think it was that bad. (Not that it wasn't bad, from my perspective) deciding to suddenly want more attention from your sibling, more playful poking in the ribs, more cuddles and hugs, a few affectionate touches, maybe even a few kisses on cheeks. It all sent a tingling notion down to the point below my stomach, and I'd shudder at the weird feeling every time Sam would do anything of those things to me.

And then all of that just chose to escalate into something more intense.

"Come sit on Daddy's lap."

Role-play was the main thing between us.

Sam would automatically change into a completely different person. He would act differently to how he would behave when Mom was in the house. He was incredibly good at keeping his character qualities to himself, and was skilled at not letting anyone question him into anything either.

"Nathan…" His voice softly called out in a light, teasing tune of impatience. I turned my head to where he was sat, which was on his unmade bed. He cocked his head at me when my eyes met his own, the rich colour of them glinting in the light of the open window that was across to the right of his room.

He'd just seen me walk past his open doorway, and I'd unknowingly given him the chance to stop me in that moment.

"I've got a test tomorrow." I said, leaning in the doorframe, "It's going towards my end-of-term report." I swallowed at his appearance. He had propped himself up on his elbows now, and was attractively laid there — much like a model — as if he were being photographed or painted.

"Daddy'll help you, how's that?" He suggested with a smile.

I gripped the doorframe.

"I'm fine." I said. Already, I couldn't help but feel drawn towards the ongoing situation. It felt almost thrilling to be looked at with those warm, unpredictable eyes of his. And the thought of it made me tremble, never mind just looking at him.

"Am I going to have to come over there, Nathan?"

I wanted to see what would happen if I chose to dart down the corridor to my room, shut the door and wait for him to come and lift me up over his shoulder back to his bed. It felt good to always act with a sexually-reprehensible attitude. It seemed to be the thing that drove him the craziest out of all the things I'd done many times before.

I'd once gotten myself spanked several times for calling him 'Sammy' instead of what he usually preferred to be addressed as. Of course, every wrong thing I'd done was done on purpose. I enjoyed the way he spoke to me when I knew I was in trouble, the way his tone dropped to an octave lower and became more huskier and sexier than it already was. The whole concept sent me mentally spiralling it felt that good.

"Are you gonna be a good boy and sit on Daddy's lap like he asked?"

I didn't answer, but watched him for one moment more before making my way over to him.

Sam sat up with grin, and he reached forward to pull me closer. His arms curled tightly round my small waist, and I set my hands at his shoulders for support as I straddled him. He grunted quietly when he shifted, and I could feel his thighs tense beneath me.

"You're pretty quiet today." He whispered, kissing my cheek, "Something the matter?"

I shook my head. "Tired."

"Tired?"

"Hm."

He hummed again, this time his eyes looking upwards to the ceiling, as if trying to find an answer up there.

"So, you don't want to play today? Nathan?"

I instinctively gripped onto both his forearms, and I blushed once he gently squeezed back.

"I-I want to." I said, automatic. Sam leant forward, pulling me closer to his body this time, threading his fingers through my hair as he placed his lips against mine.

It was a soft, somewhat hesitant and familiarising sort of kiss, I'd established. And from the way my brother cupped my cheeks with care, I knew he was going to be rough when push came to shove. He was being gentle at this point, readying me for what was coming next in his plan.

"Say it." He commanded under his breath as he kissed me again and again, my breathing suddenly becoming shorter by the minute. I let out a soft noise of approval at his demand, and rolled my hips into his crotch.

" _Nathan_." He growled. I let a quiet gasp slip past my lips as he tugged at my bottom lip with his teeth in impatience. His hands roamed my waist, and his fingers curled at the loose top I wore, itching to rip it off.

Sam then leant in for my throat, and I felt his tongue smooth down my skin.

I threw my head back and gasped at the feeling, and just like he wanted, I breathed out, "Daddy."

His teeth grazed at the place he'd been gnawing on, and as I sat up straight to see his fluffy hair against my neck, I closed my eyes.

"…Please." I whispered out. Sam let out a gentle, husky groan of approval, and pulled away from my neck, grabbing my hips before forcefully rolling me over onto his bed.

He pushed my top up across my chest, and let one hand grope my upper body whilst the other fumbled to undo his zipper. I reached forward to catch his face, teasingly trailing my fingers down his neck and jaw, letting out gentle noises each time I felt myself shudder when he caressed my skin.

Already, there was a highly, sexually intense atmosphere between us. It felt as if I was breathing him in.

Sam pulled me forward so he could straddle his hips into me, and almost immediately, I could feel the warm bulge at his crotch.

His fingers crept their way to the front of my loose jeans, and he pulled them down by the belt loops — along with my underwear. I could feel heat crawl up my neck and into my cheeks in that moment, forming a heavy, uncontrollable blush that I knew just wouldn't want to go away.

Sam lowered his head between my upper thighs, and my whole body tensed the second his tongue lapped up at the bottom of my length, and agonisingly, dragged himself up to the tip.

"…o-oh God…" My voice instantly changed to a squeak at the sudden feeling.

It had been a long time since we had done this, and I had realised how much I had loved the feeling of my older brother against me. I felt somewhat protected and safe, knowing he was responsible and cautious in some situations, yet I also felt incredibly vulnerable when I was underneath him — having lost my mind some time later after he pounded me in the ass.

Sam was a very unpredictable person.

My brother stopped right then and there once my hips instinctively bucked up into his mouth; I couldn't help but do it as it made my thoughts buzz with motivation. He finished off quickly, and licked his lips dry, leaving me to squirm. I hated it when he made wait. He was being harsh with me.

"You're mean." I said, almost trembling.

Sam cocked his head, raising both his brows at my weak statement, and as he neared closer, I immediately began to regret challenging him, "I am?" He said softly, yet I could tell he wasn't 'happy' with my mini outburst.

"N-No," I stammered back with a gulp of fear, "I-I didn't mean—"

"Get on your knees."

I blinked.

"Get on your knees, Nathan."

Sam pulled away, and motioned me to do what he'd asked, but I lay puzzled for a few seconds, until I figured what he was wanting. He sighed flatly, and started to count down.

"Five. Four. _Three_ —"

Quickly, I slid off the end of the bed, and did what I was told, slipping my hands in between my thighs as I looked up at my brother. He gave a small smirk, and ran his fingers through my hair, brushing strands back away from my face, and moved closer.

"You better make a good job outa this." He said huskily, and I hesitated at first, but pulled up the courage to slip my hands into the front of his boxers.

"And if I don't?" I answered quietly, rolling my eyes up to meet his lucid gaze. He smoothly grabbed a fistful of my hair then, and tilted my head back until our eye-contact was aligned.

"I think you should just do as you're told." He shot in a calm voice, "Now hurry up."

I bit my lip, and felt a surge of adrenaline flow through my blood, "Make me."

"I figured you would misbehave." He said.

_You should know my flaws by now, Sam._

"Bend over, sweetheart."

 

 

 

 


End file.
